Inkdestiny
by XXDustfingerXX
Summary: The third part of the trilogy, and what i think that could happen. This story tells itself.
1. The Wooden Leg

The sky was black, and the wind blew lightly. The trees of the woods blew gently. The wood was dark, all except for one area near the middle of the wood. A fire was burning so high up in the air, that nobody in the whole world would have seen one like it.

A man was sitting by the right side of the fire. Along with a fairy, that shined so brightly of the lightest shade of red.

The man had hair no longer than his jaw. He wore a long black cloak that covered his whole body, his eyes were dark, but still looked alive. The man had a few wrinkles over his eyes, and he also had some scars on his right cheek. But most of all, the thing that caught the most attention was the wooden leg. It was replaced with his right leg, and it was the most fine cut piece of wood anybody would have ever seen.

The fairy glowed with red all over her. She had a short dress and hovered over the man just close enough to his neck that she could touch it. The fairies wings were moving so quickly that it could hardly tell that she was moving them.

The sky blew out a huge crack of lightning, and the man and the fairy got up. The man started walking away, and with a click of his fingers, the fire that once burned in the middle of the forest, blew off. The two of them walked slowly down the path towards North. The two had no idea where they were going, but only if the fairy flew high enough, did they know what direction they were flying in.

"We'd better find a nice cozy place to stay, eh Firewing?" asked the man.

Firewing just gave a little shrug and they moved on forward. Firewing and her master sat on a huge stone close by.

"A little rest won't hurt us. I mean, the storm doesn't look like it will hit for a little while." Explained the man.

Again, Firewing gave another little shrug, and they both sat down together admiring the sky. But a sudden movement startled them both. The man shot up as quickly as a dog chasing a cat, and called out.

"Who's there?"

No one answered. The man looked around all he could see was a pound, a few dozen of trees, and a bush. The bush, he looked at the bush. And for a moment, he could swear he saw two bloodshot eyes starring at him.

"What are you? A Wolf, a Night-Mare, a Fire Elf?"

The man still looked at the figure, as did the creature. The creature finally took a big leap, right over the man with the cloak. The man fell right to the ground, and the predator gave another jump, this time, straight for the man.

"Woodleg NO!" Yelled the fairy.

Woodleg got right up, and quickly jumped out of the way of the wolf's leap.

"Ah, so its wolf-play?" Said Woodleg sarcastically.

Woodleg clicked his fingers and a wick of fire blew from his fingertips.

"Let me give you a few tips why, you shouldn't play with fire."

"One, When you play with fire, it will get you back!"

Woodleg clenched his fist, and soon enough, his whole fist was on fire. He unraveled his fist, and pushed forward to let a huge string of fire go flying towards the wolf. The wolf got hit straight on by the string of fire, and fell on the floor howling with pain.

"Our fun is over already?" The man looked disappointed. But satisfied at the same time.

"Well I hope you learned your lesson?"


	2. Young Love

The sky was clear and the next morning Meggie and Faird had wondered off from the others. Mo was talking with his beautiful wife Resa.

"So, some place Fenoglio dreamed up huh?" Asked Farid.

"Some place indeed." Replied Meggie.

The two stared at each other for quit a while before Farid reached for Meggie's hand.

"You know, the grown ups aren't here." Said Farid blushing.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Asked Meggie right away.

"Well…."

And before he could finish his sentence, the two locked lips gently. Farid was stroking Meggie's beautiful fair hair, while Meggie slowly put her hands around his neck, placing her arms on his shoulders.

"You know" Meggie said, interrupting there kiss.

"My 14th birthday is coming up in a few days, are you planning on getting me anything?"

"Wow, 14 already?"

"Well, I guess I am going to have to get you something for your birthday, since we are boyfriend and girlfriend." Farid looked into her eyes.

Meggie let out a little laugh. She looked around, and saw that water nymphs, fire elves, rabbits, bunnies were all staring at them. She looked up again at Farid, and they both went to sit down on a rock.

"You, know" Meggie started.

"Mo doesn't really feel that we should, you know, start a relationship together."

"And why not?" Asked Farid.

"Well, he said that we both come from different stories, and it wouldn't be right for two people from different stories to have intercourse." Explained Meggie.

"Well, your father got together with Resa. She came out from Inkheart." Said Farid

"No he didn't, he told you, that he read her into the book by accident. And we just got her out of the book." Replied Meggie horrified.

"Well we don't care what your father thinks do we? We love each other don't we?"

"Yup, and I wouldn't want it any other way." Said Meggie.

Farid reached out to kiss her gentle lips. The two kept kissing, and the animals watched, but only a few, the others went to go home. Farid gently soothed her right leg, soon enough he was at her waist, gently moving upwards, he got to her hair and stroked it once again.

"Listen Meggie, I've been thinking." This time Farid broke the kiss.

"I'm older than you and your 14. I mean, I don't want to rush you into anything you aren't ready for."

Meggie looked bewildered.

"Of course you aren't rushing me. I mean this is what 14 year old girls do, don't they?" Asked Meggie.

"Well I wouldn't know, I don't come from a story like yours." Said Farid.

"Well don't get the idea that your rushing me, because your not, and I'm fine just as we are." Replied Meggie proudly.

"Oh I think your dad is calling you," Said Farid.

The two headed back to the campsite. Yes indeed, Mo was calling for Meggie.

"Where were you two?" Asked Mo looking worried.

"We were just, umm."

"We just took a little walk" Interrupted Farid.

"Well I don't want you two to go wondering off. I mean, what if we leave without you?" Explained Mo.

Meggie and Farid looked at each other, laughing, they moved on towards the front of the campsite.

"Mom!" Meggie said staring at Resa.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Asked Resa.

"Can me and Farid maybe, share a tent tonight?" Asked Meggie blushing.

"Well who else would you like to sleep with, The Black Prince's bear." Laughed Resa.

"Mom. So I can then right?" Said Meggie giving out a giggle.

"Well I don't see where else you could sleep!" Replied Resa looking down at her.

That night, while the rest of the people were asleep, Meggie and Farid left there tent, and started a fire in the pit. Meggie was in her pajamas. A nightgown that Roxanne had made her. It was a little short, and it showed most of her legs, but it did just fine. Farid on the other hand, had a t-shirt on, with long pants. They both flirted for a little while.

"You look beautiful, especially in the moonlight." Said Faird staring at her.

"And you look handsome." Replied Meggie.

She laid her head down on his lap staring up at him. God, how beautiful she looked. Said a voice in Farid's head.

"Hmmm." Is all Farid had to say.

"Well I think I'm going off to bed." Said Meggie.

"Why so soon?" Asked Farid.

"I don't know, maybe….."

Farid cut her off and kissed her fiercely. Meggie did the same. The two tumbled off of the log they were sitting on, and were rolling around in the grass, kissing, laughing, forgetting everything they had done before.


	3. The Truth

The sky was clear the next morning, and two figures lay sleeping on the ground. When a sudden movement woke them from the trees. Meggie and Farid flew right up. Farid got up slowly and walked towards the bush. When a fairy, bright red popped out towards him. And a man, Woodleg, came out of the bush right out after her.

"Filthy little son of a….."

Woodleg looked up at Farid and Meggie. Bewildered, he picked up his cane, which he must've carved before, and walked towards them.

"Hope I'm not disturbing a good night." He gave a little giggle as did Firewing.

"No actually, we were just getting up." Explained Farid.

The two stared at each other for some time, when Meggie finally broke the silence.

"And who are you?" She asked.

"I'm, Woodleg, Fire-eater, husband of Consoila and father of Dustfinger, Fire-eater."

As soon as Farid heard Dustfinger's name, he looked straight at Meggie. Woodleg, father of Dustfinger. How was this possible? Fenoglio never said anything about a father, nor did he say anything about a Woodleg or a Firewing.

"Did you just say, father of Dustfinger?" Farid asked trying to run that sentence down his head.

"Of course, the great fire-eater! I've never seen him for many years. Don't really know where is off to. Could be dead for all I know.

After Meggie and Farid heard this sentence, they couldn't believe it. That Dustfinger's father wouldn't even care if his own son was dead.

"Well don't you care if he is dead or not?" Asked Meggie.

"It was just a guess, I mean no one knows." Woodleg explained.

"Well it was a pretty good guess!" Said Farid, shedding a tear.

For a moment, Woodleg looked at him in bewilderment, but he soon enough got what Farid was getting at.

"What do you mean, he's.. he's.. dead?" Asked Woodleg.

No one answered for a moment.

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT!" Cursed Woodleg, shedding a few tears also.

"You heard me! He's dead, gone, taken away from us." Said Farid trying to not to shed a tear.

Woodleg soon let out a huge shout, a shout of fear, cry and loss. He clenched his fist, and soon enough, it was in flames. He threw his fist in the air, and punched the ground furiously, and left a huge punch mark, fire setting to the grass.

Meggie stood back watching the flames licking the tips of the grass. She to was shedding tears of sorrow. Mo came rushing over from the tents.

"What the hell happened here?" Mo asked staring at Woodleg.

"And who is this guy?" Woodleg looked staring back at him.

"I'm Mo Folchart." He explained.

"And you?" Mo asked looking now at Meggie who was being held by Farid.

"I'm Woodleg, fire-eater, husband of Consoila, and father of Dustfinger, fire-eater."

Mo, Meggie and Farid could tell that Woodleg flinched a bit when he said his son's name.

"Oh, I see. And I assume my daughter, Meggie, and our friend, Farid, have told you about Dustfinger, and what happened to him?" He asked, looking down at the two.

"Of course they did. Now I want to know how he died, and who is cause of his death." Woodleg explained, yelling.

Meggie looked at Farid who was looking down at his feet. His face was stone cold and as pale has the White Women who took Dustfinger.

"Well, I can tell you that he died, only to save someone else's life." Mo began.

"To save someone else, and might I ask who?" Woodleg asked.

Mo looked right at Farid, and Woodleg got the message.

"You stupid pig, you're the reason why my son is dead!" He yelled.

"It wasn't his fault! Dustfinger chose to give his life to the White Women." Yelled Mo.

Meggie has never heard him yell to anyone like that before. Especially for someone he read out of a story.

Woodleg made a fist, and burning red fire covered his whole hand. He ran towards Farid, wobbling with his wooden leg, leaving his cane on the ground. He punched Farid straight in the chest, leaving a whole in his clothes. He let out a huge growl of pain, falling to the floor.

"NO!" Meggie yelled running towards him.

She put her arms around him, rubbing his hands. Now she was shedding tears like crazy. And soon enough, Fenoglio, Orpheus and Resa were standing by. By time Mo sat down beside Farid checking if he was alright, Woodleg ran back into the Wayless Wood, with Firewing by his side.


	4. The Evolution

The wind got so much colder and so much darker that evening. Meggie was sitting by the bed that Farid was laying in. She helped rub some cream on his chest. She was feeling the big burn spot Woodleg left after punching him. The cut went real deep into his chest.

"Wow, sometimes I wonder how you survived that." Meggie said looking and sounding horrified.

Farid now grabbed her hand and held it softly.

"Well knowing that you're by my side, I'll be totally fine." Explained Farid.

The tent opened to a serious Fenoglio.

"Meggie I need to talk to you both." Said Fenoglio.

Farid was still a little bit mad that he refused to bring Dustfinger back. He just looked at Fenoglio waiting for him to explain whatever he needed to, to them.

"I want both of you to tell me a little bit about this Woodleg character that you two interacted with." He said looking intense.

"Oh Fenoglio, I don't think Farid wants to talk about him much after what just happened." Explained Meggie.

Fenoglio looked at her in bewilderment. He wanted to know who this guy was, where he came from and who made him up.

"Well I need to know Meggie. I never made up a character especially someone such as a father of Dustfinger. I mean, when I wrote Inkheart, he never knew his parents." Explained Fenoglio.

Meggie and Farid never knew what to say, or do. If Fenoglio never made up Dustfinger's father, then who did. And whoever did, must have been someone who can read and write anything that becomes real.

"This is why Meggie, I need to know if you got anybody, Orpheus anybody, to give you or your father any material to read aloud to bring such a man to life." Fenoglio said even more intense.

"No Fenoglio, me and my father haven't read anything. And we would have told you if this happened. Explained Meggie.

Farid was now totally confused scratching his head.

"So what does this mean?" Asked Farid.

"Well, there is only two things this can mean. One! Someone wrote a paragraph concerning this Woodleg, and read it to bring him to life. Or, well…. You two may want to sit down for this. This can get confusing.

With that being said, Meggie took a seat next to Farid, each holding hands tightly.

"Ok, when I wrote Inkheart, I wrote the main characters for the story which all of us already met. But there was something else I created for the story also. An Evolution! Our world evolution is the evolution of mankind. From animal to man. But this story and world, that I created using pen and paper, doesn't have the same evolution as us. People in this world were created using my imagination. But years after I wrote the book. It became real, reality. People started moving without me writing it. They started getting pregnant without me writing it."

Meggie and Farid were both deep in thought.

"And soon enough, matters went into its own hands. The world, Inkworld, is not pen and paper anymore, nor my imagination. People can do whatever they want whenever. Now I have no clue how this Woodleg came into this world. But me and you both know, that if I, the author of Inkheart, doesn't know about a character that is suddenly appeared into his story, then something is wrong. Orpheus could have done it, I don't know, but one thing is for sure, that the Inkworld has evolved into its own story.

All three of them looked at each other in amazement. Know one knew what to say or what to do except look at each other.

"Have, have you told my father about this, evolution?" Asked Meggie.

"Of course I did, and of course as always, he thinks it is funny. He said he was just going to question Orpheus." Replied Fenoglio.

"I bet you it was Cheeseface!" Said Farid.

"Did you just forget everything I told you?"

"No, but think about it, Cheeseface's favorite character is Dustfinger, but he died. I have a feeling that this has something to do with him. I'm going to see him. OW!" Yelled Farid in pain.

"Oh no your not, not with that burned chest. But I'll go talk with him." Said Meggie.

"Are you sure your gone be ok?" Asked Farid.

"Of course I will." Replied Meggie.

Farid gave her a quick kiss, and she left.


	5. A Talk About Meggie

Mo walked by the tent watching Meggie going into another tent. But Mo went into the tent Farid was in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked Farid looking down.

"Doing fine, Fenoglio just came in and told us about that evolution crap!" Replied Farid.

Mo nodded his head up and down slowly.

"Yes he's told me about it also."

"But do you believe it?" Asked Farid staring at Mo.

"Well, no actually. You see, I think the whole evolution is just a fairy tale. I bet you it was Orpheus, everything to do with him." Explained Mo.

"Yes, that's exactly what I told him, Cheeseface is behind it all! He just never believed me." Replied Farid now looking at the open tent.

The two looked at each other for quit some time, before Mo broke the long silence.

"So I see Meggie has treated you. Tell me something Farid, what is happening between you and my daughter?" He asked looking very confused.

"Well, we don't really know. I mean we are like boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean we kiss…."

Mo gave him a look of surprise.

"Did you just say…kiss?" Mo asked.

"Yes, like normal boyfriend/girlfriend couples do." He replied.

Farid felt really awkward talking to Mo now that he sounded really surprised and uncomfortable. Again there was a long silence. But no one dared to break the silence.

"Was there anything else you two do?" He asked really scared for what the answer could be.

"Mo! Mo!" Resa's voice came from all directions.

"Yes dear, what's wrong?" Asked Mo.

"I need your help, can you come here please?" Asked Resa.

Mo left the tent leaving Farid laying down on his bed looking up at the tent sealing. He thought about hoe Meggie would start the conversation with Orpheus. Would she explain what happened first, or who we ran into? Anyway he hoped to get some answers, even if it was the slightest bit of it.


	6. Blue Fire

Woodleg ran and ran deeper and deeper into the woods. Branches scratching him, leaving blood marks all over his face. The twigs on the ground were tripping, and he fell at least twice on his wooden leg. Firewing flew and flew as fast as she could, trying to catch up to her master. He rested on a near by rock, weeping tears of sorrow, screaming in the distance.

"Why the hell did he have to die? WHY?" Woodleg stared at the sky for a long while.

Firewing finally got up to her master. She to was weeping, but lightly. Nowhere near as hard as Woodleg.

"You see that, Firewing, I never even got to meet my son. Nor did he get to meet his parents." Explained Woodleg tears dropping heavily down his cloak.

"Why did that filthy man bring us into this world?" He asked looking in Firewing's direction.

Firewing gave a shrug and looked down at her feet. But when she looked down, she saw a bit of honey. And another little drip came down, from above. She looked up to find a huge nest. A Fire-elf nest. She tugged on Woodled's cloak so rough that he almost fell over the rock.

"Now what Firewing? Can't you see I'm not in the mood to play." He explained.

Firewing quickly turned her head to see a 2-3 dozen group of Fire-elves. Woodleg now to saw the huge tree with the nest, and he also saw the group of Fire-elves. He nearly dropped his jaw looking at so many.

"Oh crap, this doesn't look to pleasant." He explained almost ready to run.

The whole swarm of Fire-elves flew right for him. Five to six of them pulled his hair, 7-8 of them were setting fire to his clothes. Two came right for his face, but instead he lifted his right hand clicked it, and blew towards the flame letting a huge tornado of fire go flying right for them. The fire-elves fell to the ground. Firewing was kicking and punching the elves, some on the floor, the rest, injuring her. About 10 elves formed a group and created one huge ball of fire, ready to throw at the two helpless people. It took about 5 of the elves to lift the ball, and when they lifted the huge ball of flames, they threw it right at Woodleg and Firewing. The two lay on the floor, helpless, motionless and unconscious.

Woodleg got up slowly a few minutes later, the group of elves were still there, waiting for them to wake. He quickly got to his feet and got ready to blow another fire. He clicked his fingers and a wick of fire came above his fingers. This time, the elves were quicker than him again, they threw another ball of fire towards him, and he fell once again.

"That's it! You don't want to make me angry." He said looking intense.

"You wanna know why?" He Asked.

"Because I don't like it when creatures defeat me, especially little elves like you."

With that being said, he let out a huge scream and forced his arms into the air. His body was levitating over the ground and rocks now. His eyes were closed shut. And soon enough, his whole body was covered in fire, blue fire. He let out one huge scream and clenched his fists together, and a huge ball of blue fire started to form.

"Say goodnight!"

He threw his fists back, and a huge stream of blue fire flew towards the elves, some fled, but most dead. He went back to the ground, safe, but landed on his back, unconscious.

A brutal but terrifying sound woke him and Firewing. The White Women. He barely had enough power to open his eyes. But he could still see the women as clear as glass. The women came closer towards him.

"What do you want me for?" He asked looking frightened.

"You!" A terrifying voice called.

"I'm fine, I'm not sick, you don't need to take me away." He yelled.

The White Women closed in on him, closer and closer. Firewing got up and flew away.

"And where are you going you little traitor?" He screamed.

And the last thing he saw, was Firewing flying into the distance, back the way they came.


	7. Orpheus's Answer

The sky was dark when Meggie entered Orpheus's tent. He was sitting on a wooden chair writing something on a piece of paper. He looked up at Meggie confused why she was coming here. Was she going to ask him something, or show him something?

"Why have you come here?" He asked Meggie.

"I need to ask you something." She explained.

Orpheus stared at her for quit a while before he started to talk again.

"And what is it you would like to ask me?" Staring at her still.

Meggie didn't know which way to ask him. Should she get straight to the point, or should she tell him the story first?

"Me and Farid, we met someone, someone who Fenoglio doesn't recall writing about. He called himself, Woodleg. And he had a bright red fairy hovering over his shoulder, and she was name, um, Firewing I think it was."

Orpheus looked into her eyes of shock. Like something magical happened.

"It worked!" Yelled Orpheus.

"IT WORKED!" He yelled even louder.

"Sorry to be a nuisance, but what worked?" She asked.

"Wait a minute, it was you who read Woodleg into this world. And Fenoglio told us about that evolution crap. Why did you bring such a man into this world?" She asked looking angry.

Orpheus stared at her, now with an angry yet funny gaze.

"You want to know why, Meggie?" He asked giving a little grin.

"Because my favorite character died. Not to long ago. And that old bag won't do anything about it. I WANTED DUSTFINGER BACK! But not from pen and paper, not a copy cat. So I created a man almost like him, and a little bit different. This Woodleg is the character of my dreams. Dustfinger was my favorite, but then I wrote a new character with better details. And, I made him Dustfinger's father." Orpheus explained this all with excitement.

Meggie never knew what to say. She just stared at him in awe.

"And know that I told you, I don't want you blabbing it out to the others. So…"

Orpheus grabbed Meggie, but she slipped away and ran out of the tent.

"DAD, DAD!" Orpheus was chasing her around tents, when finally, Mo was standing in front of Meggie.

"What were you doing chasing my daughter?" Mo asked Orpheus.

"We were just playing a game of tag is all." He tried to lie.

"Is that true Meggie?" He asked looking down at her.

Meggie looked at Orpheus who gave a grin, and then she looked at Mo who couldn't wait to hear the answer.

"Of course we weren't! He was the one who made up Woodleg and brought him into this world, and Firewing." She explained it so fast.

"Well, I think it is time you went back to your tent Orpheus, I mean, before I come to talk to you." He gave him a grin, and left.

"Now Meggie, why did you go into his tent alone. Why didn't you come and ask me to come?" Mo asked her, looking intense.

"I wanted to hurry up, so I could get back with Farid." She explained.

"Oh, I see. Well I bet Farid can't wait to here what really happened."

With that being said, she went back to the tent to talk to Farid. And Mo left to talk with Orpheus.

"So, what happened?" Farid asked when Meggie got back to the tent.

"Well it was Orpheus who created him."

"I knew it!" He screamed.

"He also chased me, to get me." She explained scared.

"He what?" Farid screamed.

Meggie started to cry. She fell into Farid's arms. He held her close trying to comfort her.

"It was pretty scary." She wept.

"It's alright Meggie, all that's over now, your safe with me." He tried again.

"Promise you'll protect me from him?" She asked looking up at him now.

"Of course Meggie! Always!" Farid was now wiping tears from her eyes.

The two of them kissed. Farid mustached her back, while she did his neck.


	8. Meggie's Birthday

Meggie's birthday came, and everybody was gathered around the fire near the woods. Mo gave her a lovely necklace made of fire-elf skin. As did Resa. Fenoglio gave her a lovely pen for her to write with. But Farid was the only one who hadn't given her present yet.

"So Farid, do you got a present for Meggie?" Asked Resa.

"Um, no, I'm going to give it to her in the tent when we go to bed." He explained.

"Suit yourself. I want that cake!" Fenoglio smiled and reached for the cake.

"Wait! Meggie needs to make a wish." Explained Resa.

Resa got a knife and put the cake towards Meggie's direction. Resa gave her the knife and told her to cut and wish.

Meggie cut the cake straight across and wished. Meanwhile, Fenoglio looked really pale, he looked even more pale then the White Women did on a good day.

"Are you alright Fenoglio?" Asked Mo leaning over to feel his forehead.

"Yes, of course. Meggie, what did you wish for?" He asked her.

"Of course I can't tell you that. Then it won't come true!" She explained.

Fenoglio got up and grabbed his bag.

"Sorry guys, for the interruption. I have to leave, got to do some important things I have to finish." Fenoglio got up and left.

"Wait! Fenoglio! Where are you going?" Mo asked.

Fenoglio just kept on going and going never stopped and looked back, just left and didn't say a word.

"What's up with him?" Mo asked looking at Farid and Meggie.

They just shook their heads, and looked back at the cake.

"So I bet you can't wait for my gift?" Farid looked at her. Resa and Mo were picking up the presents.

"Can hardly wait!" She said kissing him.

"Here you go you guys. Have some cake, and off to bed." Resa passed them the cake.

They both finished their cake and left to go to their tent.

"So what is the surprise present?" She asked.

"This"

Farid kissed her soft, soothing lips. She fell into his arms lightly and rubbed his hair. He gently put her down on the sleeping bag, still kissing. The two kept on locking lips, and rubbing each other's hair. Farid gently rolled to the side, and Meggie's body rolled on top of his. She rubbed his hand gently and softly. Farid now rolled on top of her, and kissed her cheek. He took his hand and rubbed her bare leg. Her nightgown was on and it felt a bit uncomfortable with their intercourse. He was now getting higher on her leg. Farid always loved her skin, not always because it was soft, but also because it was tanned and beautifully colored. His hand was now rubbing her stomach. It felt so smooth and her nightgown fit perfectly around her curves. He finally took his hand out of her gown, feeling very satisfied with himself. He now moved his kissing to her neck. Meggie was looking very relaxed as he continued kissing her neck. They both kissed, and soothed each other very gently, as the wolves howled towards the moonlight, yelping as wild dogs.


	9. Wolf Attack

The next morning, bright and early, Fenoglio came to their tent looking pale like last night. He grabbed a chair and watched Meggie and Farid struggle out of bed.

"You guys sleep well I hope?" Fenoglio asked.

"Yeah of course. You?" Farid asked rubbing his eyes.

"Not a single blink." He said smiling.

"And why not?" Asked Meggie.

Fenoglio rubbed his forehead and then his eyes.

"Do you know why I asked you yesterday, what you wished for?" He asked looking down at her." He said looking at Meggie's messed up hair.

Meggie shook her head lightly and looked Farid who was putting his shirt back on.

"You two know by now that this world is different then ours right. Wishes made by blowing out candles coming true is one and a million. But this world is much different including wishing from candles and cutting the cake.

When you made a wish, that wish must have come true. That's why I need to know what it is, or we could be in danger. Now, what did you wish for." Fenoglio explained thoroughly.

It took a while for Meggie to take in such information, but she finally got through to answering.

"Well, I wished for…"

Mo came rushing through the tent looking worried.

"A herd of wolves just came out of the Waylass Wood, there attacking our campsite!" Mo explained sweating.

Farid and Meggie jumped right out of bed, and ran out of the tent. Fenoglio ran out also. They all saw wolves jumping on tents ripping out the strings attaching the tents. Farid grabbed a match from a blue case, and swiped it swiftly on his check.

A wick of fire blew up from the tip. He threw the fire at the wolves and soon enough a whole circle barricaded the herd. They growled fiercely at him closing in on him. He waved his hands back and forth and wind started to blow the fire in towards the wolves.

The wolves jumped and leaped away from the flames. One wolf got caught by the burning flames, and his whole body started flaming up. He attempted one last leap towards Farid, but he ducked and the wolf went flying into a tent, sending a large smoke signal in the air.

"Fenoglio! Run to my tent now, and stay with Resa!" Mo instructed them.

"Make sure she's safe!" He yelled as Fenoglio ran to the tent.

"Get in the tent! He yelled at Resa.

And with that being said, the two locked up the tent and stayed there until it was safe.

"Meggie, I want you to go back into our tent!" Yelled Farid.

"I'm staying here with you!" She yelled back.

"NO! I don't want you getting hurt!" He now screamed.

Meggie had never seen Farid so angry with her, or to anybody before. She saw fire burning in his eyes, and she left to go back to the tent. Mo now had a huge pipe in his hands, waiting to fight.

"Come on you filthy creatures!" Yelled Farid.

One of the wolves dodged a flame, and leaped on Farid straight on. Farid let out a huge cry of pain. But Mo came running towards him, swinging his pipe fiercely. The wolf wet flying backwards into a tent.

"Thanks Mo." Thanked Farid.

"No problem, just doing what I need to." He explained.

The wolves were now coming towards the two at full speed, and one bit Mo right in the arm, as another ripped threw his stomach, and another bit his left leg. Something rustled in the wood. And suddenly, the Black Prince shot out of the wood, sword in hand, ready to slash.

He threw his sword down on one of the wolf heads, and quickly drew back. He gashed his sword into the one laying on top of Mo. The other scurried off.

"Who are you? How did you know we were in trouble?" Asked Farid.

"I'm the Black Prince, silly. The smoke signal over there didn't really look pleasant, so we had to come and check it out. Take Mo to safety, I'll take care of the rest."

Farid tried very hard to lift Mo up, and eventually he did get him on his back. He ran over to the tent. Fenoglio ran out and started to hit Farid over the head with a paper weight.

"Get out of here you stupid…"

"It's me you dope, Farid!" He screamed.

Fenoglio looked at him in surprise.

"Oh my God! I thought you were a wolf that was about to attack!" He said.

"I don't know about a wolf, but I will attack if you ever do that again." Farid smirked.

Fenoglio did the same, and took Mo in to a terrified Resa.

"What happened?" She yelled, crying.

"Wolves got him." He explained.

"And Meggie?" She asked looking more terrified.

"Oh shit!" He yelled and ran out of the tent.

A wolf jumped at him, but he ducked. Another came running towards him, but he quickly lit a match and blew towards the wolf, that soon was covered in flames. He finally reached the tent, and Meggie started hitting him with a pipe.

"MEGGIE It's Me!" He yelled.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I thought you were a…"

" Yeah, yeah, you thought I was a wolf."

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Maybe because Fenoglio already slammed me with a paper weight, for the same reason why you did." He explained rubbing his second bruise.

Meggie gave a little chuckle and closed the tent.

"Where's my dad?" She asked.

"He got bitten, badly. And I took him to Resa." He explained seeing tears in Meggie's eyes.

Meggie put her hands over her mouth and started to sob.

"Now listen, I'm going to bring you to the tent your parents are in. I've just got to finish off these wolves." He explained.

"Wait Farid. Be careful." Said Meggie

Farid and Meggie kissed gently, and Farid left the tent.

Farid looked around but didn't see the Black Prince anywhere in sight. He just saw a wolf biting on some meat the camp had, and he shot towards him. The wolf turned towards Farid and growled. Saliva dripping down from the wolf's mouth, he had blood on his gray coat of fur.

"Now who was that from?" But Farid instantly remembered that he was the wolf that slashed threw Mo's chest.

"Ah. You're the one with the big appetite." He said chuckling.

The wolf growled, running towards the boy, both blood and drool dripping down from his mouth. He ran faster than the wind, and made one big leap onto his prey.

But Farid was quicker, he clicked his fingers, and blew fire towards the beast, but the wolf just kept running and running, on fire, like a demon. The fiery hellhound now bit Farid's leg, and jumped back, leaving his prey to scream in pain.

Farid looked at his wound, it was deep into his leg, and it was burning with fire. He quickly put out the fire on his leg, still wounded got up to face his opponent.

"So it's the fire game you want to play?" He asked, smirking at the wolf.

The wolf was taking a few steps back, still looking deep into Farid's eyes. Farid grabbed a huge bunch of matches, and lit all of them, bit before he could light the last one, the wolf took one big leap onto Farid and bit his chest. Farid lay on the ground motionless. The wolf went for one last leap, as Meggie came out of the tent screaming.

"FARID! NOOO!" She yelled.

A huge ball of fire flew straight at the wolf, hitting him straight on. The wolf lay on the ground dead. As a body, with a black cloak, wavy hair that blew in the wind, stood over the wolf looking down at him, then looked up at Meggie. The fire-eater was back. Dustfinger, had risen from the dead.


	10. Dungeon of Lost Souls

Woodleg lay motionless on a cold, hard, solid, ground. He finally woke up, getting up from the ground looking around him. All he could see were black walls covered in mist, as were the long hallways.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

He started looking around, in the mist covered rooms. He turned into one room that was filled with white mist that nobody could see through. He continued walking down the long misty hall when he saw two white shadowy figures coming his way.

He ran behind one huge pillar that was near by.

"What shall we do with the one with the wooden leg?" One very terrifying voice asked as the two White Women hovered over the ground, towards the spot Woodleg once lay.

He ran down the hall once the White Women went to check on an empty spot. He saw a window and decided to look out and see where he was.

He looked out the caged window and saw a huge castle on a thick piece of ground, that was hovering in the air. The castle had a lot of windows and they were all caged up. It was nothing like he had never seen. An actual castle was hovering in the sky. And that's where he was, in the Dungeon of Lost Souls.

"There he is!" A shrieking voice called over, pointing at him.

Woodleg limbed down the hallway with his wooden leg. The women were catching up on him, and he knew that it would almost be impossible for him to attack, since they already beaten him once. So he ran, and he turned a corner, and hid behind a pillar.

"Where did he go?" One asked.

"That way, I'm pretty sure." The other women answered.

And the women hovered off, looking for nothing.

"So I'm here now, The Dungeon of Lost Souls. Oh my God! This must be the place that one boy said Dustfinger came to after he sacrificed himself." Woodleg looked so proud and he started running down the halls whispering Dustfinger's name.

He turned corners and hallways, looking for him, calling his name. But nothing happened. He started cursing to himself.

"He's got to be here somewhere! He couldn't just disappear and come alive again!" He explained.

He turned into one room that had mist all over the place, but he could still see through it. He was now looking at prisoners, but not in their body form, their souls were in cages. They looked up at him, puzzled.

"And who are you?" A big man said to him.

"I'm Woodleg, husband of…"

"Yeah, yeah, we don't need to hear the details." He explained.

"And if I'm not to rude to ask, how did you die?" He asked looking at the man.

"Well first off I never was really intended to die. I was to young. I got stabbed, in the back, with a pitchfork." He explained.

Woodleg looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yup, the names Cloud-Dancer. Nice to meet you." He said wanting to shake his hand.

"No thank you, I'd rather not." He explained.

"Oh come on, I won't bite." He replied.

Woodleg ignored his offer instead, he went down the isle to see more souls. He saw people look pale, sad, gloomy, and skinny right to the bone.

"Help me." A man called, reaching out his bony hands.

Woodleg just kept on going faster towards the end of the hallway.

"This must be all the souls that the White Women took." He said to himself.

Suddenly, a figure popped out onto the cage. It was terrifying and had a big grin on his face. It was him, the man holding a knife, with terrifying red eyes staring at him, Basta.

"Geese man, you scared me. And who are you?" Woodleg asked.

"I'm the guy who is going to tare your heart out if you don't get me out of this hell hole!" He screamed.

"Well I'm won't be helping you any day!"

"I will get out of here, and you will suffer!" Basta screamed.

He walked down the hall out of the prison, and listened to the White Women's conversation.

"What shall we do now?" She asked.

"We shall search some more, he can't go very far." The other answered.

And he just continued walking the down the halls, looking for his lost son, and find out how to leave this dreadful place.


	11. Two Wishes

Fenoglio was now out of the tent and looking at Dustfinger with the wolf laying at his feet. Fenoglio looked amazed, staring at his creation that had suddenly come back from the dead.

"You, you, are alive." Fenoglio said looking at him still.

"Of course, do I look like a corpse?" Dustfinger asked making a joke.

"But how?" He asked Dustfinger.

"That's what I've come to ask you." Replied the fire-eater.

After the three, Fenoglio, Dustfinger and Meggie had brought Farid into the tent, and put him under the covers for Resa to treat, they talked.

"So, Fenoglio, any ideas on how I am alive all of a sudden?" He asked.

"I could be as clue-less as a donkey, but I do have one thought." He looked Meggie.

"What did you wish for? When you cut the cake." He looked serious.

Meggie looked down at Farid and then back at the two adults.

"I wished, that Dustfinger would come back. And that Farid would always be safe from harm." She explained.

Fenoglio shook his head and was about to explain.

"Yes of course. You wished for two wishes Meggie. Only one would come true. And clearly, it was for Dustfinger." He explained.

Dustfinger looked as confused as ever.

"So you mean, Meggie wished for her birthday, and that wish came true?" He asked.

"Yes, that is why people in this world are strictly forbidden to wish at all. Only because when I created this world, I made it so people could wish for birthdays and it would come true. Now I see that is a big mistake. I should have never created this world in the first place." He explained.

Meggie was almost in tears when she remembered what she was wanting to ask him.

"Do you know someone named Woodleg?" She asked looking at Dustfinger.

"No, why would I know him." He asked.

"Because he's your father." Finished Fenoglio.

Dustfinger looked at the two in amazement and had nothing much to say.

"So now you've given me a father?" He asked looking at Fenoglio.

"I never gave you a father." He said.

"Oh yeah, then who did?" Dustfinger asked.

"Orpheus." Meggie finished.

Dustfinger looked not amazed, but angry.

"That man!" He said almost yelling.

"I thought you liked him, knowing that he brought you back into this world." Fenoglio said.

"That man gave me a father. That's the worst thing in this whole world that could happen to me! Given a father, not just any father though. A father from paper and pen. He's only made of ink and imagination." He said.

"And so are you." Fenoglio said looking up at him.

"At least I had a life before all of this. This man doesn't know the littlest bit of me. I don't want an imposter as a father." He looked down at Meggie.

"Would you?" Meggie was now looking at him, as Dustfinger asked this.

"No." She replied calmly.

"Thought so!" He said looking at Fenoglio.

"So now where are you going? Leaving again?" Asked Fenoglio.

"Away from here. I got to think for a while." He said.

Fenoglio looked at Meggie. She just looked down at her feet. Dustfinger got outside and saw Mo and Resa looking at him.

"So it's true then!" Mo said looking at him.

"Oh my God!" Resa said giving him a hug.

"Yes, yes, I'm back. But I have to leave."

"Again!" Said Mo.

"I need some time to think, about this whole father thing." He said.

"Suit yourself. So is Meggie and Farid in the tent?" He asked.

"Yes." He replied leaving.

Mo and Resa watched Dustfinger walk away into the Waylass Wood, looking intense, thinking hard.


	12. Rest In Peace

Woodleg just kept on walking forward, not even looking back once to see where he was walking from.

"How big is this damn place?" He asked himself.

He walked by two rooms. One had a live heart that looked like it wasn't even dead yet. Another room had two skeletons laid up against the wall, chained by their feet.

"Eww! These people are some gross witches." He mumbled covering his mouth with his cloak.

He walked down the path until he saw a huge gate that looked like the entrance. He walked up to it, and heaved with all his mite. The gate finally opened, and he saw a few Women coming in from the path. He quickly ran behind the entrance, and waited for them to leave.

"Now that was a close one." He said, letting his wood leg jump out into the entrance.

He walked out into what looked like a path with funny looking tree hedges. He stumbled over to one of them, which looked like a giant dragon. The one beside it looked exactly like a cow. When he stepped back one foot, he could see that the point of the art, was that the dragon was catching its dinner, the cow.

"Well at least they had a weird sense of humor." He said.

He then turned to face the castle, which looked huge. It had a really eerie touch to it also. He could see some figures in a top window walking around. He started walking further down the path, and saw a crow sitting atop a large tree with fog underneath it.

"Man, these Women are so creepy!" He said walking on, avoiding the crow's chirps.

He was walking forward, when all of a sudden he tripped over a large stone.

"Damn it all!" He cursed to himself.

He looked back at what tripped him. He then saw a stone that seemed to be covered by a hedge. He moved it over, and saw that it said:

_**R.I.P.**_

_**Dustfinger**_

_**Fire-eater**_

It took a while for Woodleg to take in the information.

"It.. It can't be!" He yelled.

"IT CAN'T BE!"

He was now yelling and ripping weeds out of the ground. He kicked everything he saw with anger and fury. He was now kneeling down on the ground, whipping some tears away.

The door opened in the entrance. White Women, about 5 of them came forward. They gathered around him, waiting for the right moment to strike him.

"I swear to God! You killed my son. You shouldn't have done that. Because now, you have to deal with me." He got up and lit a match quickly. But as soon as he was ready to fight, the Women were closing in on him. They had blue whips ready to strike.

They struck him once. He fell to his knees. And he fell back. Another came from behind scarring his shoulder, knocking his weapon out of his hand. He started to tumble, close to the ledge of the flying castle. Another struck him, and he fell, fell off the ledge, falling far from the sky spinning in the air. He was now unconscious, and right before he hit the ground, he felt a quick splash of water, and closed his eyes.


	13. An Unexpected Visit

Trees waved in the wind, and leaves were flying everywhere. Dustfinger walked steadily over rocks and through bushes. He was walking for about an hour now, and still was really upset about a father.

"Now why would that idiot give me a father without my permission?" He asked himself.

He heard Farid's voice floating with the wind He closed his eyes, and sat on a rock. A quick movement came from a bush behind him. He quickly got up and lit a match. The flame blew with the wind. The movement was gone and he waved the match letting it blow out.

The next second, a tiny fury creature jumped right at him. It was Gwin. Gwin started licking his masters face, so delighted to see him.

"Oh come on. I haven't been gone for so long. Oh it's alright your fathers here now." Dustfinger laid his pet on his lap, and stroked his furry body.

"So Gwin, what do you think of this father deal? Should I be happy to have a father? Or be mad?" He looked down at Gwin who was looking at a bird passing by.

"Oh fine, go get your lunch." He threw Gwin off his lap and got up.

He continued to walk by the trees. Thinking. He saw a pond near by and fish were swimming. He sat on the ground and put his finger in the pond and twirled his finger. The fish were following his movement.

"Miss me?" He asked the fish.

The fish kept on swimming and suddenly a shadow came from the sky. It was a big body, falling from the sky.

"What the!" Dustfinger jumped back letting the body fall right in the water.

"Oh shoot!" He yelled. He kneeled by the pond and grabbed the body. He pulled it out with all his mite.

The body wasn't breathing. He put the body over his shoulder and started walking toward the camp. He stumbled over bushes and twigs, sliding on some water that splashed from the pond. Gwin came and leaped on Dustfinger's back.

"Come on buddy, help me with this guy!"

Gwin ran off his back and darted toward the camp.

Gwin finally jumped through a bush and landed in the camp. He scratched the tent that everybody was gathered in. Meggie came out.

"Gwin! What are you doing here?" Meggie asked.

Gwin got a grip on her nightgown, and pulled her toward Dustfinger.

Dustfinger came out of the bush. Meggie glared at him with a body over his shoulder.

"Oh my God! Who is that?" She asked covering her mouth in surprise.

"I don't know, get Resa." He ordered.

Meggie went inside along with Dustfinger and the man on his shoulder.

"Oh My!" Mo said.

"Lay him here." Said Resa.

Dustfinger gently lay the man on his back on the bed that was set up. He walked past all of them.

"Woodleg." Fenoglio whispered.

"Woodleg!" Dustfinger yelled." My father! The imposter!"

He yelled some more and kicked the garbage can.

"Dustfinger please!" Resa yelled at him.

"Keep it quiet for him please!" She yelled some more.

Dustfinger knelt by him. Looking into his face. Trying to see something.

"I got his nose." Dustfinger whispered.

Orpheus came in the tent.

"Of course. I gave him it." Orpheus said.

Dustfinger looked up at him and shot at him with rage.


	14. Get Ready

"Finally, that idiotic man is gone!" Spat Elinor.

Elinor cleaned her dress and walked up to the kitchen. Darius went over to the couch, and lay on his back laying his head back on the armrest.

"So now what?" Elinor asked Darius.

"I don't know." He replied.

Elinor shook her head like she had a headache. She turned on the stove and got out a pan and eggs.

"How about a nice lunch, after we had to stay in that hellhole?" Elinor asked.

"Fine by me!" He replied.

Darius drifted off into a deep sleep. Elinor was in the kitchen cracking her eggs. She thought about Meggie and Mo, and how Resa was doing and if she was safe.

10 Minutes later, the eggs were ready to serve with some toast and butter.

"Darius!" She called.

Darius was in the other room still sleeping, but still heard Elinor's voice. He got up with a groan, and stepped into the kitchen.

"Its ready already?" He asked rubbing his eyes and fixing his hair.

"Yes it is." She replied in an instant.

Darius sat on a chair, and pulled a napkin by his hand, pulled a fork out from behind the plate, and dug into his meal.

"So how is it?" She asked him.

"Good." He replied with a dirty face.

Elinor smiled and turned to clean the pan and spatula. She pulled out the soap, and put on the warm water rinsing the dirty dishes.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Darius asked Elinor cleaning his mouth.

"Already ate! Had a bit of toast, and butter." She said.

Darius put his plate by the sink and threw his napkin away.

"I know what your thinking." He said looking at her.

"Oh yeah, and what is that?" She asked putting down the dishes.

Darius walked over to the library, and sat on a chair by a table with a few books on it.

"You want me to read us into Inkheart, don't you?" He asked her.

"NO!" She yelled.

"Yes you do. You miss Resa, and Meggie." He said comforting her.

"Well yes, a little bit." She said

Darius saw a tear come down her face. She cleaned it with her apron.

"You know I cant do that." He explained." I usually read people into stories without there voices or ears or maybe even their faces." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I know. I just miss them so much." She said.

"It's going to be alright, just hope for the best." He said.

Night fell and the wind blew gently. Elinor was already in her nightgown, and in her bed with a lamp on, and reading a book. She heard a mumble come from the other room and went to check what it was.

She opened the door, and saw Darius reading a few pages.

"What are those?" Asked Elinor.

"There a few pages I written. Get ready, were going into Inkheart!"


	15. One Comes, One Goes

Just to let everyone know. I'm going to go with another approach for the rest of the story. I will be making the chapters longer. So it will take some time for more chapters to surface, but I promise you will get to read!

"WHY THE HELL?" Dustfinger yelled, pushing and shoving Orpheus to the ground.

"Why were you so stupid? Giving me a father ruined me, humiliated me!" He yelled even louder.

The two struggled on the ground for a bit, when Mo came over and grabbed Dustfinger's cloak and dragged him back. Calming him down, talking to him quietly, he finally managed to take a breath or two. Dustfinger took in a deep breath, and let it out just as quick. He looked back at Orpheus and grinned.

"So? Why did you do it?" He asked sitting next to Fenoglio by the bedside.

"Because, you died." He said

" So your in love with me now?" Dustfinger asked.

"No! It's just that now that you left, I felt lonely, so I created a man almost like you, but with better features."

"Better features my ass!" He said yelling at him again. Standing up once again.

Dustfinger then went by his father, and looked a close look at him.

"So, all he has is my nose, few scars, fire-eater also I presume?" He looked back at him.

Orpheus nodded his head, and looked down at the floor. Fenoglio was now looking at Woodleg also, looking at him like he was his own creation. Meggie was now by Farid, stroking his hair behind his ears. Resa was standing in the corner watching all of this, while Mo was sitting on a chair by the table.

"How is the kid doing?" Dustfinger asked looking at Resa, waiting for a reply.

"He's doing fine, he will regain consciousness soon." She explained.

It was quit for the next minute or so, when a loud blast came from outside. Everyone but the injured bodies rushed out to see what caused the noise. To everyone's surprise, a body was laying right in front of them.

They never saw the face, but they did, when Orpheus went and turned the body over. Everyone gave out a shock of horror, they gazed at a man which they all feared. They were looking into the face of Basta.

Back in the tent, a struggling Woodleg awaken. He climbed out of the bed, limping. He reached for the knife that was laying on the table, and headed for the back of the tent. He quickly and quietly cut a hole in the tent, and crawled out into a bush, into the forest. Farid, almost awaken, saw Woodleg crawl out.

Back outside in the front, everyone was now discussing what just happened.

"How did this happen?" Meggie asked.

"I don't know." Replied Mo.

"Where did he fall from, the sky? Asked Orpheus.

"The Dungeon of Lost Souls." Said Fenoglio and Dustfinger at the same time.

"Oh yes! How could I forget?" Mo said slapping his head.

"I'm totally lost here." Said Meggie.

"Same." Said Resa.

Meggie looked eager to learn about the dungeon, as did Resa.

"The dungeon." Started Fenoglio. "Is where the White Women take there souls to. As for Basta, he decided to jump off the edge of the castle in the air, as did our friend Woodleg." He finished.

Meggie looked all but confused, with an amazed look on her face. Resa didn't know what to say. Mo picked up the body, and started bringing it inside.

"Where are you going?" Asked Dustfinger.

"We can't just leave him here!" He said.

"He tried to kill you for God's sake!" Dustfinger replied.

Mo just brought him inside, with Resa close behind.

"FARID!" Meggie yelled as she came inside.

Meggie sat beside him, kissing him gently on his lips. Farid gave her a big hug as she did so.

"You should know something." He said now looking at the rest of the people coming in the tent.

"DUSTFINGER!" He yelled getting up and hugging his father like model.

"Hey kid, how's it going?" He asked.

"Eh, just got a bruise from a wolf." He explained laughing with Dustfinger.

The two looked at each other for a long while, when Mo came back from the hole in the tent. He found a knife, and a pile of fairy dust.

"Where'd he go?" Asked Dustfinger.

"I have no clue." Mo said.

Meggie and Farid were locking lips once again, while Resa, Mo and Orpheus were treating Basta. But Dustfinger had asked Fenoglio to have a word with him outside the tent.

"Some day eh?" Dustfinger asked.

"What do you need?" Fenoglio asked.

"Whoa, someone's grumpy." Dustfinger laughed.

"I'm not exactly grumpy, but once you asked me to come out here to talk, I knew it wasn't going to be for tea." He explained.

Dustfinger saw the expression in Fenoglios' face, and knew he wasn't going to like what he was going to ask.

"Do you think, maybe, you could kill Woodleg?" He asked grinning.

"You mean with knife and rope?" He joked.

"No." Dustfinger replied.

"Oh! Pen and paper." He said.

Dustfinger knew he shouldn't have said asked but he did, and he couldn't wait for the answer.

"I'm sorry, but I don't write anymore. And even If I did, I wouldn't." He said.

Fenoglio went back inside, and looked down at Basta. Dustfinger stayed out and pulled out a match, and started putting it between his teeth.

Farid and Meggie were kissing. Meggie pulled away, and smiled at him, stroking his cheek.

"I love you." She said.

"Me to." Farid said smiling back.

"Listen. I was scared to death when you were attacked by that wolf. And…

She couldn't finish off because Resa came to check on Farid.

"How's it going? Do the stitched hurt, or do your injuries burn?" She asked.

"No, I'm good." He replied.

Resa left to go back to Basta, and knelt down by Mo, who was holding a band-aid, by Basta's chest.

"Meggie, you don't have to worry, I'm in good hands. Trust me." He said kissing her gently once again.

She pushed harder, and soon enough, they were locking lips tightly. Mo rushed over, and broke up the love.

"Whoa! Not until your eighteen Meggie." He said laughing.


	16. The Adventure Begins

The night wind grew colder, and the sky was all but sunny. The clouds covered the sky, and it was dark, really dark. A lantern was set up in the tent, and Farid and Meggie were just about to fall asleep. The two were sleeping on the bed, and Fenoglio and Orpheus were already asleep on the ground. Dustfinger got a fire going in front of the tent, and Mo and Resa were sitting beside it. Basta, was still laying on a bed, looking dead, but still alive. He hadn't moved once since he got there.

"Is Basta still alive?" Asked Dustfinger staring at Resa.

"Yes. Guaranteed. He is just unconscious for the time being. He should be recovering soon." She explained.

"Well he looks like he is dead as a rock or something." Mo said.

"Well so would you if you just fell off a floating castle." She said smiling at him. Then kissing him.

"Hey you two. I'm right here. I don't need to see what is going on in your love life."

Mo and Resa laughed and looked at the fire once again.

"Where do you think Woodleg went off to?" Mo asked after a long silence.

"No clue. Probably back to that fairy thing he hangs around with. Or should I say, the fairy thing hangs around with him." Dustfinger explained.

They all looked at each other for a moment, and then looked at the fire. They all knew that Woodleg was long gone by now.

"Are you planning on looking for him?" Asked Resa.

"Yeah. That'll be the day. Me looking for that man?" Dustfinger asked.

"Well he is your father…"

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" Dustfinger screamed out loud, standing up frightening the two.

"That man is an imposter. A Fake. A Phony! He will never be my father, and I will never have a father!" Dustfinger explained.

Resa was now hugging Mo in fear.

"I'm sorry. It's just so many people have asked me about him. And I get really mad about it. One day, you are alone, and happy, but the next you have a father, and one that is, is made up." Dustfinger explained with a lower voice.

"I know I was made up, and I was made from pen and paper, but I had a life, before all of this."

Resa got up and went to sit beside Dustfinger.

"Maybe its time for him to make a new life also. Maybe, its time for a, a new chapter in your life." Resa comforted him.

"Funny. The way you mentioned chapter. You know, I come from a book, and the next chapter gives more surprises."

"That's my point. Maybe this chapter, will give you more surprises. A new father, and new life." Explained Resa.

Mo was listening carefully, he didn't want to miss any of this.

"Maybe your right Resa." Dustfinger admitted.

"You know what! I'm going to find him. I'm going to find my father, my, my new life.

Mo and Resa got up and went beside Dustfinger.

"This is amazing!" Resa said.

"You sure about this?" Asked Mo.

"Yes. Yes I am." Dustfinger said.

Mo looked at Resa and then Dustfinger.

"Maybe I should go with you." Mo decided.

Resa was now worried and looked really concerned.

"You can't go. Its to dangerous." She said.

"He will need my help. I need to go with him." He said.

"Ok." She said, looking down at her feet.

"Hey. I will be careful. And I will always keep you in mind." He said.

He gave her a kiss and went inside to pack. Resa looked at Dustfinger and slapped him across the face. Dustfinger looked confused.

"You had better keep him safe." She said.

"I will don't worry." He said rubbing his check.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem. I always used to get those." He said smiling.

"I should better go pack." Dustfinger said.

The two went inside after each other, and saw Farid and Meggie awake. Meggie looked like she just heard the news because she was about to go into tears.

"Your not letting him go are you?" Meggie asked hugging Resa.

"Meggie. Your father will be alright. He is just helping…"

"NO! He will not be alright. He was just healed, and he is going on another adventure through the woods?" She said crying now.

"Meggie listen to me. Your father is a very strong man, he will not get injured. And he will have Dustfinger with him. They will keep each other safe." She explained rubbing the tears from Meggie's face.

She calmed down a little bit, and went over to Mo.

"I will always love you." She said.

"Oh Meggie. I will always love you to. I wont be gone forever." He explained.

Meggie went over to Dustfinger and slapped him across the face.

"You better keep him safe."

"Wow. Twice in one night. That's a record." Dustfinger said rubbing his red check.

Mo brought a bag over to Dustfinger and he put it on his shoulder.

"You ready?" Mo asked

"Yes." He replied.

Resa gave Mo a kiss, and Mo went to kiss Meggie on the forehead. They left the tent, and headed off into the wood. Mo looked back and blew a kiss to Resa and Meggie who were waving to him. Soon enough, the two adventurers were out of sight, and on their adventure.

It was still dark, and a rustle came from the other side of the wood. Two very dark figures came from the bush, and stood there, looking at Resa and Meggie. The two girls were very scared, and soon enough, the two figures started walking slowly towards them.


	17. A Sky Letter

This chapter is very emotional! People could cry, I know when I told me uncle to read it, he cried lol. But please enjoy, and leave reviews lol. And make sure to check out my new story I'm writing about cowboys! Just check in my profile, and look under Stories. And make sure to try and read it, it is very good so far.

Woodleg kept on running further and further into the forest, slashing through wood and branches. He would swear every so often because of his scars getting scrapped and new blood trickling down his face and robe. He got to a large area where it was all dark and quiet. To quiet.

The Waylass Wood was always making sounds because of the animals and hunters killing the animals. He finally got his breath, and sat by a rock. He put his knife on his robe waist. A little sound came from behind him. He turned around quickly and saw Firewing.

"Oh. It's just you." He said spitting at the fairy.

"Get out of here you filthy piece of garbage." He yelled to her.

The fairy just flew there in mid air. She looked at him with a mad expression on her face. She started pulling his hair, and Woodleg fell over.

"That's it you filthy piece of crap. Get over here!" He yelled getting out his knife.

He started chasing the fairy deeper into the wood. The fairy was going faster and faster, but Woodleg was slower due to his accident.

"I will get you." He screamed.

For the first time in a while, he started to laugh. He looked at the fairy who was now looking like she was apologizing. She had smile on her face and her hands were folded together nicely.

"Oh come on. How could I resist?" Woodleg said getting up to hug the poor fairy.

Woodleg held her in his arms, and she started flying again in the air. She floated up into a large tree. She looked down at Woodleg as he looked up at her. Soon enough, Woodleg flicked his fingers and a fire grew. He threw the fireball in the air, and the fairy caught on fire. She didn't get burned or scared.

The redness of her skin color was protecting her from the fire. From a far, it looked like a tiny star flying high in the sky. It was glowing red and yellow. Firewing flew upside down and through the air. She looked happy.

The Waylass Wood lit up like a chimney. The fairy was bringing light into the world. People all over looked in the sky, and saw the light. They prayed, and laughed, and stared in awe. Firewing then flew back down into the Wood, and Woodleg caught her in his arms. By time she got into his arms, the fire went out.

"Nice show. Maybe next time you should've done a twist in the air." He said grinning.

The little fairy giggled, and laughed. They sat down by a rock, stared into the night sky.

"So Firewing. My son, Dustfinger, hates me. He doesn't even want a father. He said I was… an imposter." Woodleg said looking sad now.

Firewing looked angry. She wanted to say that Dustfinger wasn't being very fair. He should've at least got to know you.

"He didn't even want me in his life." Woodleg, in his whole life, started to drop a tear from his eye. He looked at Firewing, and back to the sky.

"I wish I could tell him I love him." He said with another tear.

Firewing got a really good idea. She went over to a tree, and took some fire-elf honey. She then motioned Woodleg to start a flame on the chemical. He started a flame, and it started to grow. The fairy took a big handful of the chemical, and put it on her feet and legs.

She then looked up in the sky, as did Woodleg. She jumped in the air, and headed for a piece of the sky.

"What are you doing?" Woodleg yelled to her.

She needed to plan in out carefully. She thought for a minute, and started to fly. She didn't just fly anywhere. She flew in a pattern, and the honey chemical left a fiery stain in the sky that glowed very bright. It also spelled something. From down below, Woodleg could clearly see the words writing in the sky. The writing Firewing wrote in the sky said:

_Dustfinger, I will always love you. _

_Love, Woodleg._

From a distance, Dustfinger was sitting by a fire. Mo came rushing in from a bush.

"Dustfinger. Come quick." Mo said catching his breath.

They ran out into an open space, and Mo pointed to the sky. Dustfinger looked in the sky, and once for a long time, did he shed a tear.


	18. The Two Come Back

Resa and Meggie looked closely at the two figures walking towards them.

"Whatever happens Meggie, I always loved you." Resa said hugging her tighter.

The figures came closer, and closer, when Fenoglio came out with a lamp on, which revealed the figures, to find Elinor and Darius.

"Oh my god! Elinor?" Resa said reaching for air.

"Oh my dear!" Elinor ran over to hug Resa.

Meggie walked over to Darius, who looked at Meggie with happiness.

"Can you talk?" She asked him smiling.

Darius gasped for air, and started to grab Meggie by the shoulders. He tried to scream, and tried to talk, but nothing came out.

"Oh my god!" Meggie yelled.

"Ha. It's alright Meggie. I'm fine." Darius tricked.

"God Darius! Never scare me like that again!" She said hitting him on the shoulder.

"My. You've really become a women Meggie." Darius said looking at her front and back.

Fenoglio walked over to where Darius and Meggie were talking.

"So, you didn't loose your voice." Fenoglio said looking at him.

"Yes, I haven't. I've really learned from my past experiences. I think it was the way I read that made Resa come out with no voice." He explained.

Elinor came over to Meggie and gave her a big hug. She whispered something in her ear, and stepped away.

"So where's that filthy little Persian boy of yours Meggie?" Elinor asked.

"He's not Persian." She replied looking a bit mad.

"He's well, hurt." Resa finished.

There was a long pause. Fenoglio started to head for the tent, as did Resa and Meggie. Elinor and Darius followed them. They saw Orpheus now sleeping on the ground with a blanket underneath him. Farid was clearly in the back of the tent, and was sleeping soundly. The four headed over to see him.

Meggie looked at him, breathing in and out. She even shed a tear. Elinor and Darius walked over to a little window in the tent, and looked at all the Inkworld.

"Wow!" Darius replied looking at the stars.

"It's truly beautiful." Elinor said.

Resa was now feeling Farid's chest to check for any bad breathing. She looked satisfied, and went over to see Elinor and Darius at the window.

"So! Where do I sleep?" Elinor asked.

"On the floor!" Smiled Resa.

"Oh dear! I thought you loved me?" She asked looking mad.

"Not even for a bed!" Replied Fenoglio pulling on the blankets on the bed, obviously bragging.

Elinor now looked dazed and confused. Her mouth was wide open with shock. She turned over, and flew back with horror. She looked at the man lying on the bed, and ran over to Resa.

"What the hell is that man doing here?" She yelled.

"He fell, hard, and we couldn't just leave him, he was about to die." Resa explained.

"And what if he woke up one night and hurt one of us?" She asked.

"Trust me, he wont have the energy." Resa said.

"But, he, that man tried to kill me!" Darius said now curled up in the corner, frightened.

Meggie heard the fight going on in the back, and was sitting by Farid. She was still looking at him. How peaceful he was.

"Resa says your getting better. She said you will be better anytime now." Meggie said.

"I'm good as new." Farid said with his eyes half way open.

Meggie laughed and looked at him. She rubbed a tear from her eyes, and smiled.

"Here, I've always wanted to give you this." Farid said.

He pulled a string with beads attached to it from his waist pocket, and motioned her to come closer. She leaned over while Farid put the necklace around her neck.

"There. Now, you look beautiful." He said.

Meggie leaned over to kiss him. He put his arm around her neck, and she put her hands on the side of his face. The kiss was passionate, as was the night that came upon them.


	19. I Might Know

Firewing glided down from the air onto Woodleg's shoulder.

"Thank you." Woodleg said looking at Firewing.

Firewing nodded her head, and sat on his shoulder looking in the sky, as the letter slowly dissolved. The night was getting darker, and the stars appeared. The two were looking in the sky, when an elderly woman came tumbling out of the bushes. Firewing stumbled over, and Woodleg tilted his head like a dog. The woman got up and introduced herself.

The Magpie.

"How do you do?" She asked trying to sound polite.

"I'm fine. And you?" Asked Woodleg imitating her.

"Well, I was beaten by a bunch of balloon headed losers, my son was killed, and now, I'm seeking revenge." The Magpie explained.

"I see, and who may I ask did this to you?" Woodleg asked looking interested.

"Meggie Folchart."

"I see." Woodleg said nodding his head.

"Do you know where to find her?" She asked.

"I might."

Dustfinger finally looked away from the message. He headed back to the camp, and saw the flame was almost out. He got out his match and threw it in the fire, along with more wood by the camp. Mo came heading back, and looked at Dustfinger.

"You miss him?" Mo asked.

"Course!" Dustfinger replied almost shedding another tear.

"I shouldn't have yelled at him. He may be, well, fake, but family is family right?" Dustfinger replied.

Gwin jumped out of the bush, and sat on Dustfinger's lap.

"Did you see that buddy? My father loves me." Dustfinger patted Gwin on the back now.

Mo headed for the tent, when he turned to look at Dustfinger.

"Are you going to put out the fire, or are you coming to sleep now?" Mo asked.

"I'll be coming in soon, I'm just going to, go for a walk." He explained.

"Ok, but don't forget about the fire." Mo replied.

Dustfinger nodded, and Mo went into the tent to sleep. Dustfinger got up, and Gwin ran up his cloak to his shoulder. He started walking into the forest. A few birds flew above his head, and headed for a nest in the tree. Dustfinger headed forward, and ducked under a branch, and jumped over some rocks.

"Hmm. A father? Really?" He asked himself.

"He won't be to bad once I meet him right?" He turned to Gwin.

Gwin stared at her master, she tilted her head, and jumped for a bird flying behind them. The marten landed right on the bird, and her claws ripped through its neck.

"Ha." Dustfinger laughed.

He continued walking on. He found a couple of footprints, but noting to serious to get scared over. He stared at the moon, and wondered where his father was. Would he find him soon? Or maybe he would go away forever, and he would never see him again. Gwin came back with blood on her face, but with a full stomach for the night.

"We'll head back to camp now." Dustfinger replied.

Saying that they both headed back to the camp, to get a good nights sleep.

Dustfinger got back, and he put out the fire, and headed for the tent to sleep.


	20. A Dark Rebirth

The night was ringing, and elves were singing. People lay asleep in a tent. Tired. Exhausted. Drowsy. Two people that just arrived slept like babies. Not even thinking they were in the Inkworld.

A scraggy old women walked out of the bushes, as did a man with a leg of wood.

"In there." Woodleg pointed to the tent.

"Thank you my dear. Wait. Do you think you can help me?" The Magpie asked.

"Why not?" He said.

The two crept into the tent, and looked around. Woodleg stepped on a rug, and slipped. Farid, still sleeping, rolled over, and continued to sleep.

"Him." She whispered.

"Take him." She was clearly pointing to Basta.

"Oh my. Get him as well." She was now pointing to a man, not an adult, but a man, that man, was Darius.

Woodleg, with a man on each shoulder, got out of the tent, and headed back into the bushes. The Magpie was leaving, when she turned to the tent.

"If only you knew what is about to come for you all." She said, and left.

As the two were walking further in the forest, Basta started getting up.

"Oh know! What do we do?" Woodleg asked.

"Nothing! It's the other person I'm worried of awakening."

Basta got up and turned to see the Magpie standing in front of him. He couldn't believe it. And then he turned to look at Woodleg. And then, he remembered.

"You!" Basta said ripping out his knife.

"Quiet!" The Magpie screamed, but whispered.

Basta looked at her, and put his knife down.

"How?" He asked.

"This isn't near the time nor place." She explained.

"We need to get out of here." The Magpie said.

"Where?" Asked Basta and Woodleg.

"Away from them." She jerked her head towards the camp.

"Besides, I got something BIG I want to try." She said.

"And what might that be?" Basta asked sitting on a rock.

She pulled out papers from her pocket, and started reading them.

Basta's jaw dropped, along with Woodleg's. The Magpie smiled, an evil grin.

"Your not actually going to." He said.

"Oh yes. I am." She said, about to laugh.

Darius was now waking up. He looked around and tried to run, but Basta grabbed him.

"Trying to sneak off are you?" He asked putting his knife to Darius' throat.

"No." He replied.

Basta grabbed the papers, and held them out to Darius.

"Read this!" He said.

"No!" The Magpie screamed.

"He can't read, he'll screw it up!" She said.

"He's the only one we got. It's to risky to go back." He said shoving the papers in his hands.

"No."

"Hold her would you?" Basta yelled at Woodleg.

Woodleg had a firm grip on the Magpie not letting her go. As much as she struggled, she couldn't get loose. Darius got the papers, but refused them.

"You don't read those, you are going to feel pain." He said getting his knife out.

"Never." Darius said turning his head.

"Fine."

Basta ripped open Darius' shirt from the back, and slashed a cut on his back. Darius screamed in agony, and his fresh wound, blood dripping down, felt deadly.

"You ready to read?" Basta asked looking into his eyes.

"No." Darius said struggling.

Basta slashed him twice more, with agony twice as loud, and blood, twice as much.

"You don't want anymore do you?" He asked him now laughing.

Basta got the papers, and put them in front of Darius. Darius now gave in, and read it over.

"You don't expect me to do this. Do you?" He asked almost crying.

"Of course." Basta smiled.

Darius bowed his head with grief. He took a breath, and read:

The moon was light, and the sky was dark. One man's skin and bones lie buried under dirt. The wind grew cold, and the night was breezy, but when one man awaken, the night, was hell.

He continued to read, and as he was, the wind shifted back and forth, it blew over the fire, not blowing it out. The wind was swirling around the fire, like a shield. An explosion burst up in the air, sending everyone down. A dark figure, scaly, arose from the fire. He stepped on the ground.

He looked up, and his skin was bone. White as a women's face. He raised his hand, which was scaly, and had many cuts on it, but no blood. He was covered in a bare robe. His head was a skull, but his cheeks, were bare, his jaw bone was showing. He opened his mouth, and some dust fell off. The three stared in awe.

Capricorn arose from the dead.


	21. No Man Made This Fire

Mo awoke that morning making breakfast before they left to go into the wood even more. He had two eggs cooking over a fire, and some water beside him ready to serve. Gwin jumped from the tree, and grabbed an egg right from the pan, she ran into the wood, Mo was screaming after her.

"Come back here you little filthy marten." He screamed shaking his fist.

Dustfinger came out from the tent, and looked around. His eye caught Mo running from the bushes.

"Where were you?" He asked out of the tent, looking at the eggs.

He grabbed an egg, and a plate, and dug in.

"I was chasing that little creature of yours." He explained cracking another egg.

"What did he do now?" Dustfinger asked finishing his egg.

Mo finished cooking the egg, and he dug in also.

"He stole my egg." Mo said grumbling some other words under his breath.

"So, where we headed today?" Mo asked Dustfinger after he finished swallowing.

"We should head North. That's probably where he was headed." Dustfinger explained.

The two finished eating, and packed up the tent. They put all the stuff back in the backpack and started off for their second day of their journey. They started walking past some trees, then past some broken down bushes.

"Where's Gwin?" Mo asked.

"Getting lunch is my guess." Dustfinger replied.

They headed in to the bushes even more. Smoke was flying high in the air. Pages were flying everywhere.

"What the hell happened?" Mo asked.

"I don't know." Dustfinger replied.

They walked past some rubble, and Mo kicked a few twigs. Bugs were flying around. It smelt like coal, hot coal. And there was, skin on the ground.

"Oh my god." Mo said covering his mouth.

Dustfinger walked over to the fire.

"This fire wasn't made by hand." He said touching the coal.

Mo walked over to a few pages of paper. He picked them, and read them over, in his head.

"Oh lord." Mo said looking shocked.

"What, what happened?" Dustfinger asked walking over.

"These papers. There, a rebirth of some kind."

Mo and Dustfinger looked at each other in awe. It couldn't be. Or could it?

"We have to warn the others." Mo said.

Dustfinger looked in the sky.

"We have to warn them. Once we do, we'll continue to search." Mo explained.

Dustfinger nodded and they both ran as fast as they could to the camp.


End file.
